Angel s Cry
by gounder
Summary: Cuando todo tu mundo se vuelve al revés, ¿que puedes hacer para recuperar lo que has perdido?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Antes solíamos volar juntas..._

Fate T. Harlaow miraba el horizonte, el sol cubría una gran extensión de tierra destruida por la guerra, cuerpos, vidas, cosas que jamás podrían recuperar.

_Siempre volaremos juntas, Fate-chan._

El cielo parecía una capa de rojo sangre que teñía perfectamente sus sentimientos mientras descubría cuerpos sin vida, familias rotas...

Amigos muertos.

-Testarrosa, tenemos que movernos.

La voz de Signum la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras era prácticamente arrastrada de aquel lugar por ella, la joven enforcer no sabía ni quería entender porque pasaba todo aquello, ella solo quería escapar.

Quería volar...

_Siempre te protegeré, Nanoha._

-Si, vamonos.-susurro.

Cada paso que daba, el barro y los escombros le recordaban todo lo que había perdido en un solo momento, las vidas que había sacrificados, los niños que jamás volverían a ser lo mismo.

-¿Fate-san?

_¡Fate-mama! ¡Sube más alto!_

Erio y Caro la esperaban en la sala de reuniones de base especial que habían formado para detener toda la locura que ocurría en la Tierra.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien, Fate?

Miro a Erio, el pequeño joven que había ayudado ya hace tanto tiempo que le costaba recordar ahora convertido en un gran muchacho con una fuerza y agilidad compatibles con la de ella misma y una inteligencia muy por encima de lo normal.

Aunque no hubiera que ser un genio para saber como se encontraba en aquel momento.

-No.

_¡Vivio será como sus mamás!_

Caro, la niña asustadiza por la que nadie apostaba se acercó a ella sin ningún miedo, empatizando con ella, comprendiendola como nadie podría hacerlo en aquel momento.

-Estamos contigo, Fate.-susurro

Y la abrazó, simplemente un gesto, ese pequeño gesto, destruyo todo por lo que había estado intentando luchar hasta aquel momento.

Estaba sola, otra vez.

Sola.

Y así se quedaría.

_Nadie querrá a una burda copia._

_Nanoha si me quiere por como soy, madre._

_Te quitare todo lo que amas..._

_Ni lo sueñes, Scaglietti._

El pasado y el presente se habían mezclado para acabar con ella y por una vez, iban a conseguirlo sin ni siquiera presentar batalla.

-Dejadme sola, por favor.

Los dos jóvenes salieron echándole un último vistazo lleno de preocupación y dándole el espacio que sentían necesitaba.

Aunque la verdad era que todos lo necesitaban.

_Scaglietti..._

_¿Que pasa con él, Shari?_

_Se ha escapado, Hayate._

_¿¡QUE!_

_Me lo acaba de informar el jefe de la prisión de máxima seguridad._

_Llama a todo el mundo que este de servicio y localiza a Nanoha y Vivio._

_Estoy en ello._

Todo había sido un plan bien fabricado por aquel bastardo, con Fate fuera por una misión y ellos relajados después de su encierro, él podía actuar con libertad.

Y eso les había costado la mayor guerra conocida hasta ahora.

_¿Shari?_

_Hayate, no consigo localizar a Nanoha ni a Vivio._

_Esta bien, mandaré a Subaru y Teanna, diles a Caro y Erio que localicen a Fate._

_De acuerdo._

Pero para cuando llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde, Scaglietti ya tenía lo que quería y ahora no estaban tan convencidos de poder vencerle.

En el caso de Fate, ni siquiera quería intentarlo.

_Subaru, ¿que pasa?_

_La casa esta destrozada..._

_¿Donde estan Nanoha y Vivio?_

_No...no están..._

_¡Subaru!_

_Teanna, ¿que...?_

_¿Subaru? ¿Teanna?_

_Dios mio..._

_No puede ser..._

_¿Que esta pasando?_

_Hayate...es un mensaje escrito con pintura roja como la sangre._

_¿Que dice?_

_Dice..._

_Dice...Testarrosa, tengo a tu familia, como te prometí..._

Desde aquel día, nada ha vuelto a ser igual para ninguno de ellos, ahora luchaban no solo para salvar sus vidas, ahora luchaban...

¿Porque luchaban ahora?

-¡Capitana, han vuelto!

Antes de Erio y Caro pudieran detener al oficial, Fate salió de su cuarto y fue directamente hacía la persona que había hablado en su mejor todo de enforcer.

-¿Donde están?

-Ellas...ellas se dirigen al centro de la ciudad.

-Esta bien, prepare las tropas y vayan hacía el lugar, aseguren a la gente y sáquenla, por lo menos, hasta la periferia de la ciudad.

-Pero capitana podríamos tratar de...

-Le he dado una orden, sígala.

El oficial asintió antes de retirarse a dar la orden mientras Fate se giraba de nuevo hacía la zona donde tenía que dirigirse.

El horizonte siempre era hermoso...

_No volverás a estar sola nunca, te lo prometo, Fate-chan._

Hasta ahora...

Erio y Caro pudieron captar unas pequeñas lágrimas salir de sus ojos y supieron que la verdadera guerra solo estaba por empezar.

_Scaglietti les ha lavado el cerebro, Nanoha solo tiene conciencia de White Devil y Vivio __de __Sankt Kaiser._

Mirando hacía delante, vieron a Fate, Vita, Signum y Hayate preparadas para su enfrentamiento con las que una vez fueron amigas y familia mientras ellos debían esperar...

Solo el horizonte sabía que les traería el mañana.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Nadie veía más allá de las explosiones.

La gente corría de un lado a otro gritando desesperada por ayuda mientras miraban como las dos mujeres del cielo destruían todo a su paso sin el mayor remordimiento.

Los coches explotaban mandando varios proyectiles sobre la gente que caía herida en busca de auxilio y los sanitarios y policías que intentaban asegurar la zona sin éxito.

-¡Por aquí, señores, diríjanse a los refugios!-gritaban los policías.

Pero la gente no podía controlarse, miles de personas intentaban correr para ponerse a salvo de aquella gente que estaba intentando destruirlos.

Entretanto, en el cielo, las dos mujeres reían y se divertían con lo que estaba pasando sin tener el más mínimo remordimiento, sus caras no pintaban ningún tipo de emoción más que el de las ganas de destruir y llamar la atención de cierta base especial.

-Me estoy divirtiendo, mama, pero ya tengo ganas de que vengan.

-Tranquila, pronto estarán aquí, pero recuerda, Fate es solo para mi.

Su compañera frunció el ceño algo molesta, ella también quería pelear con aquella enforcer que parecía tan poderosa, pero claro, según su madre era demasiado pequeña, se miro a si misma y suspiro, en esta forma, no parecía tan pequeña, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, cubierto por un fuerte traje azul oscuro que resaltaba su forma y una chaqueta que la cubría de cualquier ataque. Además su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta de lado para que no le molestara al pelear y sus ojos herocromiacos le daban una ventaja sobre los demás ya que le hacía ver más indefensa ante sus enemigos, un error que muchas veces les costaba una buena visita al hospital.

Su madre en cambio, daba toda la pinta de una adulta todavía inocente con su traje blanco que le daba aspecto de ángel y sus coletas que le hacían parecer más infantil, por lo menos, hasta que la mirabas a los ojos. Nanoha Takamachi ya no tenía los ojos como hacía años, ahora negros como la oscuridad y mortales podían asustar hasta al peor enemigo y eso, junto con el poder de White Devil la convertían en la mejor maga de Scaglietti.

-Creo que debemos crear algo más de disturbio.-dijo Nanoha.

Vivio la miro extrañada mientras Nanoha miraba a una madre que ayudaba a su pequeño a levantarse de una caída mientras su madre apuntaba exactamente sobre sus cabezas.

-Mama, ¿no crees que es pasarse un poco?-dijo la joven.

-Creeme, conozco a Fate, aparecerá antes.-le contesto.

Apunto su Raising Heart y disparo un cañón que hizo que las rocas del edificio se tambalearan y algunas cayeran sobre la mujer y el pequeño que miraban hacía arriba esperando un milagro.

-¡Basta!-grito alguien.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron cuando vieron a Subaru parar la roca y a Teanna sacar a las dos personas de aquel lugar antes de que pudiera pasarles algo malo.

-Si que habéis tardado.-dijo Vivio.

Subaru y Teanna se miraron antes de verse forzadas a esquivar los distintos ataques que Vivio y Nanoha les lanzaban sin perder el tiempo.

-Demasiado previsibles...-susurro Nanoha.-...¡Starlight Breaker!

Teanna miro el ataque sabiendo que ni ella ni su amiga y compañera Subaru, que observaba con sus patines desde arriba, podrían esquivarlo.

_Esto es el final._

Y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el fin llegara, esperando que toda esta locura terminara aunque ellas no estuvieran para verlo.

-¡Wheel Protection!

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el famoso hechizo de protección de Caro solo para verla llegar en aquel momento sobre su dragón Friedrich que rugía como un animal enfadado y protegiéndolas de los ataques mortales de Vivio y Nanoha.

-Vaya, han venido todos juntos.-dijo Vivio.

-Mejor, más diversión.-sonrió Nanoha.

Subaru pudo ver a Erio por detrás intentando sorprender a las dos mujeres que ya habían advertido su presencia.

-¡Luftmesser!-grito.

Salto con Strada en sus manos mientras invocaba su ataque directo a las que una vez fueran sus amigas y que ahora no eran nada más que sus peores enemigas.

-Niñato.-susurro Vivio.-¡Saint`s Armor!

Antes de que el ataque impactara en ella, invoco su armadura y protegió a su madre con ella mientras le sonreía a su enemigo, Erio, que la miraba con sorpresa.

_¿Como es posible que me notara?_

-Deberías tener en cuenta que estas tratando con una reina, mocoso.-le contesto ella.

Entonces agarró su Strada y lo acercó hasta ella para golpearle duramente en el estomago con un golpe seco que dejo a Erio sin aliento y colocar su boca cerca de su oído.

-Tu querida Fate ya viene, mantente despierto para ver como acabamos con ella...-susurro en su oído.

Lo soltó y convoco parte de su energía mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar dejando ver que su ataque no sería leve.

-¡Plasma Arm!-grito.

La luz inundo a Erio de una manera que no pudo evitar que el ataque le golpeara y lo lanzara contra el suelo dejándolo prácticamente fuera de combate ante la mirada de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Erio!-grito Caro.

-Es hora de terminar.-dijo Vivio.

Preparo otro de sus ataques mientras su brazo comenzaba a brillar de nuevo al mismo tiempo que el Raising Heart de su madre también se preparaba para seguirla.

-Adelante, Vivio.-dijo Nanoha.

-¡Alto!

Las dos miraron hacía donde venía la voz solo para encontrar a quienes andaban buscando justo alrededor de ellas y de su equipo, Signum trataba a Erio, Vita, Zafira y Hayate estaban con Teanna, Subaru y Caro...

Pero a quien realmente estaban buscando...

-Hola, Fate-chan.-sonrió Nanoha.

Fate estaba volando frente a ellas, su mirada ya no era tierna y cariñosa como lo había sido tiempo atrás, ahora las miraba tal y como tenía que hacerlo, como sus enemigas...

Aunque eso le cortara el alma.

-No me llames así.

-¿Porque no? ¿Es que no soy yo la única en llamarte así?

-No, tu no eres mi Nanoha, ni ella es nuestra hija.

-Pero Fate-mama, soy Vivio.

-No lo eres, solo sois mis enemigas.

-Entonces...supongo que podremos matarte.

Fate cerró los ojos tragando su dolor, nunca imagino que la venganza de Scaglietti le quitaría lo único bueno que alguna vez había conocido, el amor de una mujer buena y hermosa y el cariño de una pequeña niña llena de ternura...

Todo, se lo había quitado todo y solo por eso, esta vez no lo detendría, si no que se aseguraría de que jamás pudiera volver hacer daño, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de lo único importante en su vida.

-Esta bien, Nanoha, tu quieres pelear, entonces, pelearemos.-susurro Fate.

Podía sentir la mirada de sus amigos sobre ella, sorprendidos, asustados, podrían esperar cualquier reacción menos aquella.

_¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?_

-Por fin diversión de verdad.-dijo Nanoha.

Preparo su Raising Heart mientras Fate hacía lo mismo con Bardiche, se miraron a los ojos y supieron que este, solo iba a ser el comienzo de todo lo que les esperaba.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Desde la distancia, Jail Scaglietti miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios como las cosas se tornaban a su favor lenta y dolorosamente para Fate, todo su plan se había basado en aquel momento, el momento donde su amada Nanoha y su querida hija la destrozaran sin remordimientos y delante de todos sus compañeros.

La haría pagar por su sufrimiento quitandole lo más preciado para ella, como ella y sus amigos le habían quitado a sus preciosas creaciones para convertirlas en débiles personas con bondad.

-Destruyela, Nanoha.

En el campo de batalla, los dispositivos de Fate y Nanoha chocaban sin descanso en una pelea que no parecía tener un fin cercano.

-Vamos, Fate-chan, me estas aburriendo.

Fate apretó los dientes intentando encontrar una solución a todo lo que le rodeaba en aquel momento, tenía que salvar a la gente distrayendo a Nanoha y Vivio pero a la vez se negaba a hacerles daño.

-¿Sir?

-Sigue evitando sus ataques, Bardiche.

Ni siquiera su dispositivo parecía entenderla y Fate no podía culparlo, ella jamás era del tipo defensa en una batalla tan importante, pero no podía atacar a Nanoha, sería como atacarse a si misma, a su corazón.

-¡Axel Shooter!-grito Nanoha.

-¡Defenser!-grito Fate.

Nanoha sonrió y Fate supo que había cometido un error cuando descubrió que Vivio no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Dulces sueños, Fate-mama...¡Sacred Cluster!-gritó.

Fate maldijo por lo bajo mientras el impacto del ataque le daba de lleno en la espalda y la mandaba al suelo con una fuerza comparable a la mismísima Nanoha que ahora parecía mirarla con cierta confusión.

-Mama vamos, acaba con ella.-dijo Vivio.

Pero Nanoha no parecía hacer caso a su hija, solo miraba al suelo donde Fate estaba indefensa a sus ataques y casi sin pensarlo bajo lentamente hasta quedarse a su lado, le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara y su cara pareció volverse de dolor.

-Na...noha.-susurro Fate.

Nanoha acarició su cara, casi con miedo de que pudiera romperse, no entendía que estaba haciendo pero se sentía tan...bien...

Sin poderlo evitar, bajo sus labios hasta los de Fate y la beso, dejando a Fate con el anhelo de tener a la verdadera Nanoha entre sus brazos.

_¿Podría ser?_

-¿Mama?

-White Devil, Saint King, volved enseguida

Su hija desde el aire la miraba como si fuera algo extraño mientras Scaglietti las llamaba de vuelta a la base recondadole a Nanoha de que lado estaba, sonrió con esa frialdad a la Fate no parecía esta nada acostumbrada y noto como Nanoha la soltaba como si no le importara lo que pasara con ella.

-Bueno, nos veremos, Fate-chan.

-Nanoha...espera...

Acercó su brazo hacia el de ella pero Nanoha se lo apartó de un manotazo levantandose en el aire muy lentamente mientras la miraba como si fuera su peor enemiga y se reunía con Vivio para luego marcharse las dos rápidamente de allí.

-¡Fate-san!-grito Erio.

Fate notó como Erio y Caro llegaban a su lado seguidos por el resto del equipo que también corrían hacia ella para comprobar como estaba.

Su cuerpo se sentía débil, sus ojos de repente parecían muy pesados y algo nublaba su visión mezclando los colores de las nubes con los de cielo y las estelas dejabas por Nanoha y Vivio, su mente, cansada de pensar cosas imposibles, se rendía al descanso que necesitaba y su corazón simplemente no quería seguir latiendo.

_¿Voy a morir?_

-¡Shamal! ¡Tenemos que llevarla con Shamal!-escucho a Subaru.

Sintió la mano de Signum secar algo húmedo que resbalaba por su cara mientras Vita y Hayate gritaban ordenes para que abrieran el paso y se encargarán de la gente, por otro lado, pudo sentir a Subaru, Teanna, Erio y Caro a su lado, dándole fuerza y transportándola hacia el helicóptero que la llevaría hasta Shamal.

_No se si quiero seguir adelante..._

Su mano cayó lentamente sobre su pecho mientras invocaba una última imagen de Nanoha y Vivio antes de que se convirtieran en lo que eran ahora, era su culpa y jamás tendría tiempo para disculparse por lo que había provocado.

_Dulces sueños, Fate-chan._

_Duerme bien, Fate-mama._

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras sentía lo último de sus energías ceder ante la oscuridad que quería tragarla.

_Buenas nohces, Nanoha, Vivio..._

Todo estaba oscuro en el cuarto de Nanoha, no habían ventanas, tampoco ninguna luz que le permitiera saber si era de día o de noche, solo su propia lógica.

Pero había algo más oscuro en aquel lugar, Nanoha miraba al techo de su cuarto, intentando entender que le había pasado para no terminar con Fate T. Harlaow, había sido como si su cuerpo no quisiera responder a lo que tenía que hacer y su corazón se revelara contra la simple idea de que aquella enforcer rubia desapareciera.

-¿Porque?

_¿Porque no puedo simplemente destruirla?_

No lo entendía, ni tampoco había sabido porque su pequeña parecía algo distraída por el mismo hecho, ¿que había en aquella mujer que no podían acabar con ella?

-¡Nanoha!

La puerta se abrió y Scaglietti entró en su cuarto como un animal furioso al que se le acaba de escapar su presa favorita mirándola como si no fuera más que basura.

-¿Si?

-¡Porque sigue la enforcer viva!

-No lo se.

Y la verdad era que no lo sabía, por mucho que Scaglietti le dijera que la enforcer era su mayor obstáculo no podía pensar en eliminarla.

-La próxima vez la quiero destruida, ¿me oyes?

Nanoha no contesto y espero a Scaglietti saliera de allí antes de esconder la cabeza en sus brazos y suspirar, tenía que hacerlo, solo tenía que hacerlo.

-Acabare contigo, Testarrosa, lo juro.

Scaglietti escucho el último susurro de Nanoha antes de continuar con su camino, eso era lo que quería que hiciera, porque una vez Fate dejara de existir, él tendría su venganza completa.

Se quedaría con Vivio para reinar el mundo y mientras Nanoha viviría atormentada con la certeza de que fue ella la asesina de su preciada enforcer de ojos borgoña.

-Muy pronto...muy pronto...

-¿Jail?

Pero antes, debería someterlas a otro ajuste de memoria antes de que otro encuentro pudiera poner en peligro sus planes, así que se marcho a su laboratorio y comenzó a trabajar en un ajuste más agresivo para no tener problemas la próxima vez.

-Vamos Vivio, tenemos que ir a un sitio.

-¿Y mi mama?

-No te preocupes, esta descansando...

**A/N:** Uh Oh, eso no puede ser bueno...

Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios, espero que os este gustando, un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_¡No me cogerás, Fate-chan!_

_¡Verás como si, Nanoha!_

_¡Vamos, Fate-mama, vamos!_

_Fate corría usando algo de su habilidad con la velocidad para alcanzar a Nanoha mientras Vivio las miraba de cerca riendo ante la carrera de sus mamas._

_¡Te cogí!_

_Cayerón al suelo, Fate sobre Nanoha y entre risas se miraron a los ojos hasta que la risa murió y solo quedó lo apacible de sus miradas._

_Has hecho trampa, Fate-chan._

_En la guerra y en el amor todo vale._

_Te quiero._

_Y yo a ti, Nanoha..._

* * *

><p>-Se pondrá bien, Hayate.<p>

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, si Nanoha y Vivio han sido capaces de atacar a Fate quiere decir que...

-Nada puede detenerlas.

Las voces despertaron a Fate, sumiéndola en oleadas de dolor, su cuerpo le dolía tanto que solo quería cerrar los ojos y seguir en aquel sueño donde todo estaba bien y nada podía destrozar su felicidad.

Pero al parecer, el destino tenía otra cosas en mente, lentamente abrió los ojos y miro a las personas que estaban hablando, Hayate y Shamal se encontraban delante de ella charlando mientras Signum y Vita permanecían en un lateral pensativas, con un gesto serio que no podía más que preocuparla.

-Si el consejo se entera, mandará algo más que detenerlas.

-Lo se, pero a estas alturas, no creo que pueda detenerlos.

-Tienes...que...hacerlo...-susurro Fate.

Rápidamente, encontró a su comandante y a la doctora a su lado preguntando como se sentía y si tenía dolores mientras sus dos compañeras la miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y compasión que la hizo sentir enferma, la hizo recordar un tiempo cuando Nanoha no estaba a su lado y todo el mundo la miraba de aquella forma.

_Centrate, T. Harlaow, tienes trabajo que hacer._

Fijo su mirada en Hayate y agarró su mano mientras una punzada de dolor recorría todo su cuerpo hasta dejarla sin respiración.

-Prome...temelo.. -susurro.

-Descansa, Fate, tienes que ponerte bien.

-Juralo...-insistió la rubia.

Hayate sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y asintió mientras se soltaba de su mano y salía de aquella habitación a toda velocidad.

-¿Hayate?

La joven se acercó a Zafira, su bestia guardiana, y la abrazó mientras dejaba que el estrés de toda aquella locura saliera de ella en forma de lágrimas.

_¿Porque tenía que pasar así? ¿Porque?_

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí, Scaglietti se planteaba seriamente que hacer con Nanoha Takamachi y su insistencia sobre la maldita Fate, todas sus preguntas no hacían más que molestarlo, por suerte, su sesión de memoria estaba por comenzar y con aquello arreglaría sus problemas.<p>

-Señor Scaglietti, ¿esta seguro que es lo que quiere?

-Si, ponga en marcha el programa final.

Su operario lo miro antes de asentir poco convencido y procedió a instalar el programa en Nanoha que esperaba algo nerviosa en su máquina.

-¿Que es eso, Jail?

-Algo que hará que te sientas mejor.

Nanoha tragó antes de sentir un inmenso dolor en su cabeza que casi la hizo gritar, pero aguanto, nunca había querido que su hija la escuchase gritar y aunque el dolor era mucho peor, aguantaría porque esto era lo que ellas eran, ¿verdad?

_Siempre te protegeré, Nanoha._

-¡Fate!-gritó.

Y entonces, todo fue negro, su mente se redujo a un solo pensamiento y a un odio tan grande que no creía poder tener dentro de ella mientras en su mente se creaba la idea de acabar con una sola persona.

Para ser libre de todo ese dolor.

Para poder vivir sin tener que matar a nadie más.

-Nanoha, ¿Con quien tienes que acabar?-preguntó Scaglietti.

-Con Testarrosa...tengo que acabar con la Enforcer Testarrosa.

Jail rió antes de marcharse dejando a Nanoha allí sola con su sed de venganza y concentrándose en los informes que tenía en su oficina, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró algo que no esperaba.

-¿¡Que haces aquí, estúpida!-gritó.

Vivio lo miraba con sus pequeños ojos heterocromáticos los papeles que había sobre la mesa de Scaglietti, informes sobre ella, sobre su madre y la verdadera historia que las unía a Fate T. Harlaow.

-Fate es mi...¿mamá?-preguntó.

Scaglietti, fuera de si, comenzó a acercarse a ella con intención de matarla o, por lo menos, a si lo vio Vivio, que corrió lejos de él y salió de aquel lugar, buscando a su madre.

-¿Nanoha-mama?-preguntó al llegar al labotario.

Miro y miro hasta que descubrió una sombra, algo que se levantaba fuerte y tenebroso sobre todo el humo blanco que parecía tapar aquel lugar, pero Vivio sabía mejor que era todo aquello, podía oler la destrucción, podía ver las marcas que dejaba el poder de su madre por todo el lugar.

-¿Mama?-volvió a preguntar.

Entonces la vio, levantada y mirandola como si fuera un juguete, Nanoha se le acercó lentamente, como si fuera abrazarla pero realmente no era eso lo que quería hacerle...

Por suerte, Vivio conocía a su madre mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Tu no eres mi mama.

-Tengo que matar a Fate T. Harlaow.

Apunto con su dedo a Vivio que la miro con ojos muy abiertos mientras veía la familiar luz rosa empezar a formarse en el dedo de Nanoha.

-Cross Fire Shoot-dijo calmadamente.

Vivio se abrazó a si misma conociendo cual sería su destino si se quedaba allí, pero no podía moverse, estaba paralizada.

_Vivio, si te haces daño, Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama se podrán muy tristes._

Abrió los ojos de repente, sabiendo que tenía que hacer y convoco su poca energía en su estado actual para invocar su poder.

-¡Dimensional Transfer!

* * *

><p>Fate se levantó de la cama con una sensación de cansancio que casi no le permitía moverse, pero aún así lo hizo, esperando que el aire despejara su mente.<p>

-Nanoha...-suspiro.

Entonces, una luz la cegó forzándola a taparse los ojos hasta que desapareció y cuando por fin pudo mirar hacía donde estaba la luz, se encontro con un regalo que no esperaba.

-Vivio...-susurro.

-Fate...-mama.-susurro la niña.

Fate corrió a cogerla antes de que llegará al suelo y al mirarla pudo ver que sus ropas estaban algo quemadas, tenía magulladuras por los brazos y no parecía tener mucha energía.

Su cuerpo protestó cuando levanto a la pequeña en sus brazos pero Fate no le hizo caso, Vivio necesitaba un médico y ella iba a conseguirlo.

Sus malditas heridas podían esperar hasta que averiguara que había pasado y como encontrar a Scaglietti para matarlo.

_Nadie maltrata a mi hija._


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Dos días después, Vivio despertó en la enfermería de la unidad especial numero 6 con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Vivio, ¿estas bien?

Enfoco su mirada hasta poder reconocer a Fate que le sonreía a su lado, podía ver como su madre tenía aún vendas alrededor de la cabeza y el pecho y su expresión no era todo lo tranquila que parecía.

-¿Fate-mama?

-Cariño, cuanto me alegro.

Fate suspiro aliviada mientras abrazaba a la pequeña que no parecía querer otra cosa que esconderse dentro de su madre y dormir para siempre, pero entonces, recordó todo lo que había pasado en aquel momento y sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Que pasa, Vivio?

-Yo...yo te hice esto, Vivio es mala...

-No cariño...

-¡Si lo es, ella y Nanoha-mama hicieron daño a Fate-mama y sus amigos!-grito.

Sin saber que hacer, la abrazó mientras la niña lloraba desconsolada incapaz de calmar la culpa que la llenaba por dentro.

-Shh, tranquila Vivio, ahora ya estas bien.

-No Fate-mama, todo esta mal...

Fate estuvo a punto de preguntar que pasaba cuando escucharon la puerta y vieron a Shamal y Hayate entrar.

-¿Como estas, Vivio?-preguntó Shamal.

-Bien...

Hayate paseó su mirada de la pequeña a Fate, la rubia le hizo un gesto para que salieran fuera dejando a Shamal con la niña mientras ellas hablaban.

-¿Y bien?

-No se, Hayate, no parece tener conciencia de lo que hizo.

-¿Crees que Scaglietti las maneja de alguna manera?

-Supongo que si, Vivio parecía estar destrozada cuando recordó nuestra pelea.

Hayate coloco su mano en sus sienes, como intentando recordar algo importante que parecía estar atascado en su memoria.

-¿Estas bien, Hayate?

-Si...solo que intento recordar algo que se que es importante para este caso.

-¿Como que?

-No se, algo del Proyecto Fate.

Fate sintió un escalofrío al recordar el nombre del proyecto que la creo, el nombre que ahora llevaba con tanto orgullo.

-El Proyecto Fate no sirvió para nada más que para crear inteligencia mágica artificial.

-¿¡Eso es!

-¿Como?

-Las esta dominando con inteligencia mágica artificial.

Y por alguna razón, Fate no terminaba de seguirla.

-No te sigo.

-Hace tiempo, leí que la inteligencia mágica artificial no solo se usaba para crear magos como los del Proyecto Fate, si no que también se usaba, en el peor de los casos, para la manipulación de los recuerdos y la creación de ilusiones, pudiendo hacer de una persona estable, algo violento y desalmado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que lo que me creo a convertido a Nanoha y Vivio en lo que son ahora?

-En pocas palabras, si.

Fate sintió que las piernas le fallaban mientras se sentaba lentamente en el suelo y asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

_Otra vez, Fate, otra vez algo relacionado contigo a provocado dolor._

Hayate, como sabiendo que le pasaba a su amiga, se arrodilló a su lado y tocó su hombro forzándola a mirarla.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que esta pasando.

-Pero...pero...

-No, Fate T. Harlaow, escuchame bien, esto es obra de dementes pero nunca tu culpa, Nanoha no querría que lo pensaras y yo no pienso permitírtelo.

-Nanoha...

Fate se echó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga sin poderlo remediar, estaba harta de pelear, harta de no poder vivir en paz con la gente que quería.

¿Era pedir demasiado?

_¿Porque tenemos que pelear?_

_Yo siempre peleare por ti, Fate-chan._

_Nadie a peleado nunca, ¿porque tu si?_

_Porque eres muy importante para mi y te necesito en mi vida._

_En ese caso, Nanoha, yo también luchare por ti siempre._

-Tengo que luchar por ellas, Hayate...-respiro la rubia.

-Eso es y nosotros te ayudaremos a hacerlo.

-Gracias.

-Eh...¿para que estamos los amigos?

Fate sonrió y se levantó del suelo cuando escucho una explosión y un grito que provenían de la habitación de Vivio, corriendo se acercaron a ella solo para encontrar a la pequeña sentada sobre las piernas de Nanoha, que parecía sujetarla con cariño.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?-preguntaba a la pequeña.

Vivio parecía asustada, quería alejarse de ella pero el agarre de Nanoha no se debilitaba mientras buscaba heridas en su cuerpo.

-¿Na..noha?-pregunto Fate.

La morena levanto la cabeza ante el sonido de aquella voz y sus ojos se tornaron de un azul oscuro lleno de odio, como si Fate fuera su peor enemigo.

-Tu...¿¡que le has hecho a mi pequeña!-grito.

-¿Yo?

Nanoha dejo levemente a Vivio en el suelo que rápidamente corrió donde Hayate intentaba despertar a una inconsciente Shamal.

-La has puesto en mi contra.

-No, Nanoha, tienes que escucharme...

-¡No! Te destruiré por esto.-grito fuera de si.

-Recuerda tu misión, White Devil.

La voz de Scaglietti se escucho en todo el complejo haciendo que Fate se pusiera en alerta y se transformara sin, ni siquiera, llamar a su transformación.

-Esta bien, maestro.

-No se que pretendes, Nanoha, pero no dejare que te lleves a Vivio.

-Ella es mi hija.

Fate suspiro y sus ojos se tornaron tiernos, como si estuviera mirando a la Nanoha que había pasado toda su vida con ella, a la que necesitaba y a la que quería de vuelta costara lo que costara.

-No, es nuestra hija.

-Jamás, no le permitiré ser hija tuya.

-Vamos, White Devil, sus refuerzos están llegando.-dijo Scaglietti.

Nanoha respiro hondamente, dentro de ella sabía que algo, que aún no sabía que era, estaba muy mal, pero no tenía más remedio que seguir ordenes hasta que pudiera descubrir que, además, si no lo hacía, el poder que rabiaba por venganza y destrucción terminaría por destruirla a ella y a su pequeña Vivio.

Entonces, todo pasó a tanta velocidad que Fate no supo bien si Nanoha había aprendido a correr a alta velocidad o es que ella estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo, de repente sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza y Hayate le gritaba a Nanoha mientras la morena la miraba entre la confusión y la rabia y la cogía en brazos para después desaparecer en la nada, dejando toda la sala donde se encontraban en gritos y llantos.

Y entonces, envuelta por la esencia y el poder oscuro de Nanoha, Fate T. Harlaow se dejó caer en un sueño profundo.

_Donde tu vayas, yo iré._


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hola a todos! Antes de nada, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y, sobretodo agradeceros vuestros comentarios.

Una recomendación, este capitulo lo he escrito escuchando una canción especifica, se llama "Snow Rain" y es de Ueda Kana (para ser más exactos, forma parte del soundtrack de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A´s) es una canción que en cierta manera, pega con el capitulo.

Otra vez, mil gracias, nos vemos!

**Capitulo 5**

Fate abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse en la base de Jail Scaglietti rodeada por enemigos mientras Nanoha la entregaba a su verdugo, pero en su lugar se hallaba en una casa que no conocía, totalmente oscura, sin su Bardiche y con Nanoha delante de ella y mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Porque no soy capaz de matarte, Testarrosa?-preguntó la morena.

La rubia la miro atentamente e intento acercarse a ella para tocar su cara pero descubrió que estaba atada de pies y manos y no podía moverse para nada, suspirando, volvió a mirar a Nanoha y trató de hacerla entender de la mejor manera posible.

-Nanoha, escuchame, tu no eres así.

-¿Tu que sabes de como soy?

-Porque te conozco, eres cariñosa, atenta, fuerte, la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, tu no dañarías a Vivio, a tus amigos...a mi.

-¿De que hablas?

-Nanoha, soy yo, soy Fate-chan.

Nanoha no entendía nada de lo que aquella mujer le decía, le dolía la cabeza y solo quería acabar con todo aquello para que Scaglietti la dejara tranquila de una vez por todas y para eso, tendría que acabar con Testarrosa.

-Eres mi enemiga.

-No, Nanoha, mirame de verdad.

La morena la miro a los ojos y por un momento sintió que se perdía en aquellos ojos borgoña que la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que su cabeza iba a romperse con sentimientos que luchaban con su razón y cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza en un intento por comprender.

-¡Nanoha!

_Siempre te protegere, Nanoha._

_¡Matala, White Devil!_

_Nanoha, te amo._

_Ella es tu enemiga, ¡destruyela!_

_No importa lo que pase...siempre iré donde tu estes._

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Fate movía las manos desesperadamente intentando llegar a donde estaba Nanoha para abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba aquí para ayudarla y que nunca la dejaría sola de nuevo.

Le dolía, la mataba verla en el suelo, llorando por no saber que creer, a quien creer, parte de ella deseaba que confiara en ella ciegamente, pero sabía que Scaglietti había violado su mente más veces de las que debería y solo por eso juro...

Iba a matarlo.

Pero antes, debía llegar hasta ella y hacerla reaccionar antes de que el TSAB enviara un equipo especial para destruir a su adorada Nanoha, como habían hecho con su madre tiempo atrás.

Pero Nanoha no era su madre y ella se encargaría de que no llegara a serlo nunca.

-Nanoha, te amo.

-¡Callate!

Forzó sus manos una vez más y, por fin, se libero de las cuerdas que la ataban dejandole correr hasta donde la joven morena estaba tendida en el suelo pidiendo clemencia.

-Estoy aquí, cariño, siempre estaré aquí.

-Testarrosa...

-No, soy Fate-chan.

-Testarrosa...

-Tu Fate-chan.

-Testa...

Fate suspiro antes de acariciar suavemente las mejillas de Nanoha y atraerla hacia sus labios, la beso suavemente, con miedo y a la vez con una fuerza que no conocía la abrazo y la pego contra su cuerpo mientras tornaba su beso cada vez más apasionado.

Nanoha no se apartó, algo dentro de ella se lo impidió mientras se llenaba de la fragancia y el sabor de aquella mujer que parecía conocerla tan bien, se dejo llevar por el corazón mientras dejaba que las memorias que parecían bloqueadas resurgieran como un volcán en erupción.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Fate-chan!_

_-¡Más alto, Fate-mama!_

_Las tres reían, ella, Vivio y Fate reían mientras volaban por el cielo en busca de estrellas en una noche que parecía ser hecha para que las dos mamás pudieran enseñar a su hija porque adoraban tanto el cielo._

_-Mira Vivio.-susurro Fate._

_-¡WOAH!-grito la niña._

_Nanoha observo como su hija sonreía mientras se abrazaba con miedo al cuello de su Fate-mama que la mantenía firmemente abrazada a ella._

_-¿Ves, Vivio? Por esto Nanoha-mama ama tanto el cielo._

_-¿Porque?_

_-Porque desde aquí, puedo ver a mis estrellas brillar._

_-¿Que estrellas?_

_-Tu y Fate-mama._

_Vivio sonrió mientras Fate la miraba con un ojos tan cargados de amor que casi le quitaron la respiración en aquel momento._

_-Entonces, Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama también serán las estrellas de Vivio._

_Fate se acercó a Nanoha y le robó un rápido beso antes de mirar a su pequeña hija y sonreír con ternura._

_-¿Y tu, Fate-mama?_

_-¿Ves la luna?_

_-Si, es muy grande._

_-Pues eso sois para mi, las estrellas más grandes de todo el cielo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Fate la abrazaba con fuerza mientras acariciaba su pelo y la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo como si su calor fuera a calmarla.

Y realmente lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Fate...

-¿Nanoha?

La morena la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras la rubia, con una tierna sonrisa alzó su pulgar para limpiarle el rastro de lágrimas y acercar su cara a la de ella.

-Fate-chan.

-Eso es, mi vida, soy Fate-chan.

-¡Fate-chan!

-Soy yo, Nanoha, soy yo.

Nanoha se separo de ella a pesar de la protesta de sus cuerpos, pero antes de que Fate pudiera decir nada, la morena se lanzó sobre ella aplastando sus labios contra los de la rubia en un beso desesperado.

Lloraban, debían hacerse daño por la fuerza con la que se abrazaban, pero no importaba, solo importaban ellas, estaban juntas.

-Te he echado de menos, Nanoha.

-Fate-chan, lo siento, siento haberte hecho daño.

-Shht, no importa, ya esta todo bien.

-Scaglietti, el nos lavó el cerebro.

-Me encargare de él después, ahora todo lo que me importa es que estas bien de nuevo.

Nanoha sonrió mientras se escondía en el hueco de su cuello y suspiraba, pero su felicidad acabo rápidamente cuando escucho golpes en la puerta.

-Agentes del TSAB, abra la puerta, Takamachi.

La morena miro a Fate asustada y la rubia la calmó con un beso en los labios mientras abría la puerta y descubría varios agentes del TSAB acompañados por una esposada Hayate y sus compañeros retenidos.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es una orden, maten a la instructora, Nanoha Takamachi.

Entonces, Fate solo atinó a ver muchas flechas dirigirse a Nanoha que tiritaba de miedo en el suelo y, sin pensar, se lanzó sobre ella como un escudo, intentando protegerla mientras escuchaba gritos de Hayate y los demás.

Los agentes miraron los cuerpos de las dos mujeres mientras Hayate gritaba obscenidades y sus compañeros miraban incredulos, las dos leyendas de la base numero 6 se encontraban en el suelo rodeadas por flechas que habían sido lanzadas en todas direcciones.

Si habían sobrevivido, era algo de lo que no estaban seguros.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Nanoha no podía dejar de mirar delante de ella, la figura que se sostenía solo por lo que la sujetaba parecía a la vez hermosa y dolorosa, había esperado la muerte, la que debía tener por los crímenes que había cometido, había esperado que todo pasara como en las películas, a cámara lenta deseando que todo pasará rápido.

Había deseado todo menos lo que tenía delante de ella, la había protegido a cambio de todo, justo después de que por fin la hubiera recordado.

Esto no debía pasar así...

_Esto no puede pasar así..._

-¡Malditos idiotas, dejad por lo menos que Shamal pueda acercarse a ella!-gritó Hayate.

Los agentes se abrieron paso dejando a la doctora camino libre para que pudiera trabajar en la horrorosa imagen que se mostraba ante ella.

Fate-chan...

_Siempre te protegeré, Nanoha._

Una de las flechas de madera se rompió, haciendo que el cuerpo pesado de Fate cayera hacia el suelo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, Shamal se arrodillo a su lado, con miedo de tocarla, con miedo de confirmar algo de lo que estaba casi segura, mientras Nanoha esperaba.

Y la vio tomarle el pulso.

La vio romper a llorar y negar con la cabeza.

La vio tocar sus heridas mientras le daba la vuelta a su maltrecho cuerpo.

_¿Nanoha?_

_¡Nanoha!_

_Te quiero, Nanoha._

_Siempre te protegeré, Nanoha._

_Donde tu vayas, yo iré._

-¡Fate-chan!

De repente todo se detuvo, los agentes miraban sin comprender que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, como el gran White Devil quedaba reducido a la nada solo la muerte de una persona.

Hayate lloraba mientras apartaba a empujones a los idiotas que habían intentado acabar con las cosas a su manera, sin comprender, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar a quien le hacían daño.

Signum, Vita, Shamal y Zafira observaban, rabiosos, en busca de venganza, una que no podrían tomar contra los agentes y otra que no les dejaría satisfechos, eran los malditos reyes, ¿como no habían pensado en que aquello pasaría tarde o temprano?

Subaru, Teana, Caro y Erio, ni siquiera estaban allí para decir nada, no tenían opinión sobre algo que probablemente les cambiaría la vida.

Vivio...¿que le podrían decir a una pequeña niña? ¿como podría entender lo que el destino le estaba haciendo?

Nanoha se acerco lentamente, sus ojos tapados por su cabello, ni rastro de lo que podía sentir o pensar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Fate, en un intento por darle calor, en un intento por crear una magia que sabia que no poseía.

-Eso no se hace, Fate-chan...-susurro.-...No puedes sacrificarte y esperar que sea feliz, no puedes pretender que yo tenga una vida sin ti, porque no lo hare, no quiero hacerlo.

La primera lágrima cayó entonces, mientras posaba su barbilla en el cuello de la rubia inmovil que sostenía en sus brazos.

-No puedes enamorarme como lo hiciste, ¿Porque lo hiciste? Sabia que algo como tu no era para mi, pero a pesar de todo te quería conmigo, pasará lo que pasará y tu te quedaste y eras feliz, pero sabía que no eras para mi y por mi egoísmo te acaban de apartar de mi lado.

No quería llorar, no quería reconocer que aquello era verdad, que ella se había interpuesto en las flecha para salvarla y a cambio, había recibido, flecha tras flecha, todo el impacto, su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de aquella madera mientras en otros lugares la habían traspasado como un cuchillo.

-Ahora Fate-chan, ahora no puedes irte, ¿me oyes? No ahora que Vivio y yo hemos vuelto, no cuando podemos ser una familia otra vez, peleaste por eso, ¿verdad? Pues ahora pelea por abrir tus ojos, demuestra que estas aquí, conmigo.

La miro a los ojos, colocando sus manos ha ambos lados de su cara y esperando durante varios minutos a que algo pasara.

Pero no fue así.

-¡Vamos, Fate-chan!-grito entonces.-¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola! Si lo haces...si lo haces yo no sabré seguir, me perderé...por favor...

Como si no pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar una tras otra, como una cascada incapaz de detener mientras Nanoha abrazaba el cuerpo de Fate-chan.

Entonces, una luz comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de Nanoha, cubriéndola a ella y a Fate en un aura que Shamal conocía muy bien.

-No puede ser...

-¿Shamal?

-¿Que pasa?

-Es...es...la esta curando.

-¿Como?

Hayate volvió a mirar a Nanoha, más concentrada, agarrando el cuerpo de Fate con fuerza mientras la luz las llenaba y poco a poco las heridas de Fate se cerraban hasta no ser nada más que rasguños.

-Ella no tiene ese poder...-susurro Vita.

-No, pero si lo tiene White Devil.-dijo Shamal.

Entonces comprendieron, White Devil había sentido el dolor de Nanoha y le había permitido usar su poder para curar a Fate, solo esperaban que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Nanoha abrió los ojos cuando la luz poco a poco se fue disipando, el cuerpo de Fate aún no reaccionaba y ella empezaba a preocuparse de haber llegado tarde.

-Fate-chan...

Podía notar como se calentaba, la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas y su corazón empezaba a latir otra vez lentamente, entonces supo que hacer.

Bajando lentamente sus labios, rozó los de la rubia, provocandola, mordiendo la parte superior y acariciando la inferior con sus labios, dejandole saber que estaba allí y que esta vez, no pensaba irse.

-No me dejes así, Fate-chan.-susurro contra sus labios.

-Na...no...ha...-escucho levemente.

Nuevas lágrimas parecían amenazarla, esta vez de alegría mientras veía los ojos de Fate abrirse muy lentamente, todavía le costaba respirar, todavía parecía tan débil como una muñeca rota, pero estaba viva.

-¿Shamal?-llamó Nanoha.

La doctora se acercó, con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo al lado de las dos magas y procedía a reconocer a Fate.

-Nanoha, tenemos que llevarla rápido, aún sigue muy débil.-le dijo al acabar.

-Esta bien, vamos.-sonrió ella.

Se levanto con Fate en los brazos, dispuesta a llevarla a la enfermería cuando un grupo de agentes la detuvo.

-Takamachi, quedas...

-Callaos.

Hayate se detuvo entre ellos y Nanoha, con Signum, Vita y Zafira detrás de ella y les dio la señal a Nanoha y Shamal para que siguieran adelante.

-Comandante Yagami.

-No, vosotros os largáis de aquí, si alguien tiene un problema con Nanoha, los esperare en mi oficina para explicar los detalles, mientras tanto, la base especial numero 6 se hará cargo de ella, de su hija, Vivio Takamachi y de la Enforcer Testarrosa.

En parte agradecidos con ella por quitarles aquel peso de encima, los agentes se marcharon mientras Nanoha se montaba en el avión al lado de Fate y le sostenía la mano tiernamente.

Por fin estaban juntas.

Vivio por fin tendría la familia que tanto se merecía.

Nadie ni nada podría volver a hacerles daño.

Porque ella, Nanoha Takamachi, White Devil, se encargaría personalmente de ello.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Como bien había dicho Hayate, nadie se atrevió a molestarlas mientras Shamal se hacía cargo de Fate lo más rápido que podía y allí estaban, dos horas después esperando a que la doctora saliera para que le dijeran el estado de la rubia.

Nanoha tembló al recordar lo que Shamal le había dicho de camino a casa.

_**Flashback**_

_No te voy a engañar Nanoha, es cierto que Fate esta fuera de peligro, pero a causa de la perdida de sangre y de el tiempo que ha tardado en curarse, puede haberle quedado alguna secuela._

_Pero...se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?_

_La doctora agarro sus manos entre las de ella y las coloco justo sobre el corazón de Fate en señal de promesa._

_Te juro, Nanoha, que hare mi mejor esfuerzo._

_La morena asintió mientras volvía a mirar a la rubia que dormía plácidamente en la camilla sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor, Nanoha le acaricio el cabello y le sonrió, recordando todo lo que había hecho por ella y por su pequeña hija._

_Te pondrás bien, Fate-chan._

_**Fin Flashback**_

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose corto sus pensamientos cuando vio a la doctora salir y mirarla mientras se acercaba a ella.

Su cara era serena...

Demasiado serena.

-¿Shamal?

-Nanoha...-suspiro.

_Dios mio, no lo hice bien, falle en algo, maldita sea._

Podía notar las lágrimas creándose en sus ojos esperando las noticias de Shamal para salir como una cascada cuando vio a la joven doctora sonreír.

-No te preocupes, Nanoha, te esta esperando dentro.

Y por primera vez en semanas, Nanoha Takamachi sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña, con la ilusión de saber que por fin volvían a estar juntas de verdad y entonces lo supo.

Con Fate T. Harlaow a su lado, ella podría hacerle frente a todo lo que le quedaba por venir.

* * *

><p>-Comandante Yagami, lo que su equipo ha hecho es mucho más que una insubordinación.<p>

Hayate se frotó las sienes y volvió a mirar a la pantalla que tenía frente a ella, los miembros del consejo, uno por uno, le expresaban su disconformidad con la misión de captura de la capitana Takamachi.

-Se que parece eso, pero si me escucharan...

-No tenemos nada que escuchar, la capitana Takamachi tendrá que pagar por sus acciones.

-No era ella misma...

-Eso no importa, ella ha realizado las acciones que Scaglietti le ordenaba, por lo tanto, es culpable.

Esa única frase hizo que la Hayate terminara de contenerse, ¿como se atrevían ellos a juzgar a Nanoha?

-Con todos mis respetos, creo que Nanoha no es culpable de sus actos, más bien, creo que ustedes tienen gran parte de culpa.

-¿Como? Comandante, esa acusación es muy grave.

Hayate suspiro, tenía la única carta que podría librar a Nanoha de la cárcel o de la muerte e iba ha aprovecharla.

-Ustedes dejaron a Scaglietti sin vigilancia, fueron sus hombres los que se dejaron dominar por aquel bastardo que ha destrozado durante mucho tiempo la vida de mis agentes, borrando el sentido de la capitana Takamachi y de la pequeña Vivio, una niña, ¿lo oyen? Una pequeña niña que por su causa sufrió mucho más de lo que debería a su edad.

-Comandante Yagami, entiendo su postura pero...

-No, no lo entienden, una de mis mejores amigas lo ha arriesgado todo por su familia, a luchado valerosamente y casi a muerto porque sus hombres y ustedes no fueron capaces de mantener a un maldito científico loco.

La gente que la observaba la miro con cara seria, comprendiendo lo que aquella joven mujer quería decir y asumiendo su culpa.

-No les pido que perdonen a Nanoha, entiendo que necesite un castigo y yo misma propongo que se le suspenda de empleo y sueldo durante un tiempo determinado y trabaje para reparar todo lo que ha destruido, pero por favor, entiendan como todo paso y entiendan todo lo que Nanoha puede todavía dar a la Administración Bureau y todo lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros.

-Esta bien, Comandante Yagami, tendrá lo que desea.

Hayate sonrió, lo había conseguido.

-La capitana Takamachi será suspendida durante tres meses y ayudara a reparar todos los daños que ha causado, también debo decirle que parte de esta decisión esta basada en todo el buen nombre que Nanoha Takamachi a dado a la Administración Bureau y todas las vidas que ha salvado con su poder.

-Gracias...

-No he terminado, Comandante, así mismo, también le comunico que no quedara nada reflejado en su expediente ni el de su equipo y que la pequeña Vivio Takamachi no será vista como Sankt Kaiser, ni tendrá ninguna referencia sobre su poder maldito.

Hayate respiro hondo, por fin iba a ser capaz de darle buenas noticias a Nanoha y a Fate, miro al cara del presidente en agradecimiento y supo que no todo iban a ser alegrías.

-También le comunico, que por su gran trabajo, así como por sus capacidades, Fate Testarrosa Harlaow será la principal encargada de atrapar a Jail Scaglietti y que en ella recaerá toda la responsabilidad de esta misión, puede informarle de que su misión comenzará tan rápido como se recupere.

_Claro que no podían ser todo buenas noticias._

* * *

><p>Jail Scaglietti estaba feliz por la resolución de los lideres de la Administración Bureau, gracias a su métodos de control mental, había podido instalar cámaras desde las cuales podía ver todo el proceso entre los líderes y la Comandante Hayate Yagami.<p>

-Por fin nos veremos las caras, Fate-chan.-susurro.

Tenía ganas de probar su fuerza, al fin y al cabo, era algo que el había ayudado a crear, era como su padre y estaba más que deseoso de saber hasta que limite podía llevar a sus pequeñas obras de arte.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacía su laboratorio, donde todavía trabajaba en la creación genética perfecta, tenía en sus manos ADN de las tres grandes magas de todos los tiempos, Hayate, Nanoha y Fate, además del ADN extra de la pequeña y poderosa Vivio.

-Con esto estarás lista, querida.

Entro en su laboratorio y miro delante de él, había miles de tubos llenos de sus creaciones, replicas de varios animales, desde lagartijas a cocodrilos, de pequeñas células a plantas gigantes.

Pero la mayor de sus obras, estaba justo delante de él.

Dentro de uno de esos tubos, había un pequeño cuerpo de largos cabellos rubios, su mirada parecía paciente, única y ahora con aquel ADN también sería mortal.

Se acercó a la mesa de mezclas y vertió el ADN dentro de un pequeño tubo que conectaba su mesa con el tubo de aquella persona y vio como lentamente la barra de vida, poder y magia aumentaba hasta el límite.

-Eso es mi pequeña, despierta.

Miro dentro del tubo y vio que un par de ojos rojos como la sangre se habían abierto y lo miraban fijamente, justo como lo haría aquella persona que también conocía, por fin su obra de arte más perfecta estaba terminada.

-Eso es Alicia, es hora de ir a decirle "hola" a tu hermana.

Alicia Testarrosa sonrió mientras Scaglietti se reía, había conseguido hacer aquello que Precia no había podido terminar y ahora, vería acabado todo su trabajo cuando por fin aquel ser destruyera a Fate, pero antes, debía probarla.

-¿A quien sirves, Alicia?

-A ti, maestro.

-¿Cual es tu misión Alicia?

-Matar a Fate T. Harlaow

Por fin todo estaba listo para la batalla que le consagraría como el mejor científico del mundo.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Nanoha apenas podía contenerse mientras las palabras de Hayate se metían en su mente despertandole un gran dolor cabeza.

-Bueno, parece que no queda más opción.

A su lado, Fate la miraba como si Hayate acabara de contarles que Fate tendría que hacer papeleo durante meses y otra vez, volvió a sentir la frustración y el enfado crecer dentro de ella.

-A veces no puedo creerte.-murmuro molesta.

Fate sonrió y le pidió a Hayate que las dejara solas durante un rato para poder convencerla, cosas que su amiga acepto con una sonrisa.

-Nanoha...

-No me hables con ese tono, ¿es que no lo ves? Ni siquiera te has levantado y ya tienes que irte a otro lado.

-Nanoha...

-Es injusto, no puedes recuperarte bien de tus heridas y, ¿que pasa si no puedes pelear? ¿que si te pasa algo porque no te has repuesto bien?

Fate sonrió mientras Nanoha seguía con una serie extensa de razones para rechazar la misión aún sabiendo que no podía, así que para poder calmarla solo se le ocurrió una solución.

Cogió la cara de la instructora entre sus manos y la levanto hasta que sus labios estuvieron rozando los de ella acallandola al instante.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron a si, disfrutando del sabor de la otra, acariciándose los brazos, la espalda cariñosamente dejando que toda la tensión de los últimos días desapareciera por completo.

-Mou, Fate-chan, siempre ganas.-dijo Nanoha en un susurro.

-Lo se.-sonrió su compañera.

Nanoha se acurrucó contra ella y dejo que su aroma la envolviera mientras la rubia la abrazaba con afecto y besaba su cabello.

-Fate-chan...

-¿Mmmh?

-Te amo.

Fate sonrió y se tumbo en la cama con Nanoha encima de ella mientras las tapaba a las dos con las sabanas y volvía a mirar a su compañera con cariño.

-Yo también te amo, Nanoha.

Y así, arropadas en su calor, dejaron que el sueño las envolviera para volver a los tiempos felices donde solo estaban ellas y su pequeña hija.

* * *

><p>-Alicia...¿Ves aquellas torres de allí?<p>

Alicia observo en el horizonte dos grandes torres y lo que parecía empezar a parecer un gran edificio, seguramente donde su objetivo se encontraba.

Su querida hermana, Fate.

-Si, maestro.

-Bien, pues preparate, porque ahí es donde debes ir para cumplir tu objetivo.

-Como desees maestro.

Alicia agarró su dispositivo, un pequeño triangulo negro muy parecido al de Fate y comenzó a recitar la transformación.

-Berdite, ¡Set Up!

Salto de la nave que la transportaba a ella y a su maestro y se dejo caer mientras se transformaba, un uniforme rojo con tintes negros la cubrían mientras se su chaqueta se formaba por una elegante capa negra con tintes rojos, su pelo dorado se dividió en dos coletas atadas por unos lazos negros y su dispositivo se transformo en un gran hacha oscura llena de energía.

Scaglietti la miraba con una gran sonrisa, esa era el arma que él necesitaba, una persona sin piedad, sin buenos deseos, necesitaba alguien con la capacidad de hacer lo que Alicia Testarrosa iba a hacer en aquellos momentos y después...

-Los secretos sobre como te creamos y tu Bardiche serán míos, Fate, solo míos.

* * *

><p>Los habitantes de La Base Número 6 paseaban tranquilamente cuando un estruendo los hizo echar a correr, provocando la alarma y curiosidad de su Comandante, Hayate Yagami.<p>

-¿Reinforce?

-Hayate, la gente esta muy alarmada, algo nos esta atacando.

Hayate se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y llamó a Signum, Vita, Shamal y Zafira, Los Wolkenritten.

-Shamal, evalua a los heridos, Zafira y Signum poned a todos a salvo, Vita y Reinforce, nosotras iremos a ver lo que esta pasando.

Todos asintieron y emprendieron el vuelo en distintas direcciones mientras las explosiones cada vez se hacían más intensas y mortales.

-¿Donde estas, Fate? ¡Sal a jugar o destruire todo esto!

Hayate se paró en seco cuando localizo a la persona que estaba provocando todo aquello, detrás de ella, Vita también se detuvo observando lentamente lo que estaba pasando.

Era...parecía...

-¿Fate?

Alicia se giro dejando ver una temible sonrisa al tiempo que las apuntaba con su dispositivo lista para atacar.

-¿Conocéis a mi hermana?

-¿Hermana? Fate no tiene...-dijo Vita.

Entonces las dos se miraron comprendiendo quien era aquella persona, era la hija de Precia Testarrosa, de quien habían creado a Fate, era...

-Alicia Testarrosa.-susurro Hayate.

* * *

><p>Fate despertó con los ruidos de la gente corriendo y los gritos que venían desde fuera, miro a Nanoha, todavía dormida y se separo de ella lentamente para no despertarla.<p>

Se acercó a la ventana, corrió las cortina y entonces la vio.

-Alicia...-susurro.

A un lado, Hayate y Vita que parecían estar luchando y perdiendo la batalla y al otro, su hermana Alicia sin un solo rasguño.

_Esto era lo que tenías para mi, Scaglietti._

Apretando sus puños agarró a Bardiche y se dio la vuelta chocando contra la última persona que deseaba ver envuelta en todo aquello.

-Si tu vas, yo voy.

-Nanoha no...

-Fate-chan, no hay más que hablar.

Fate la miro y de repente sonrió, una sonrisa que calentó a Nanoha por dentro y a la misma vez le dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil ganar aquello.

-Tienes razón, no hay más que hablar...¡Bardiche, Sonic Move!

-¡Fate-chan!

Corrió a toda velocidad cerrando la puerta tras ella y mirando como Nanoha se esforzaba por abrirla y le gritaba, le rogaba que la abriera.

_Lo siento, Nanoha._

* * *

><p>Hayate y Vita no estaban en buenas condiciones, si Alicia les golpeaba una vez más no estaban seguras de poder detenerlo.<p>

-Bien, es hora de dormir, ¡Plasma Power!

Cerrando los ojos, esperaron que el golpe les diera, pero nunca llego y cuando abrieron los ojos, supieron porque.

Fate T. Harlaow estaba delante de ellas con su barrera protegiéndolas del ataque de su hermana, su cabello dorado parecía moverse con el viento, su cuerpo que todavía debía estar curándose de sus heridas parecía fuerte y listo para la batalla y sus ojos, sus ojos desprendían fuego.

-Por fin llegas, hermanita.

-Vas a pagar por atacar mi casa y a mis amigos.

Alicia sonrió y activo su poder al mismo tiempo que Fate usaba a su Bardiche en modo de espada gigante, lista para luchar.

La batalla más importante de su vida, estaba por empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Solo quiero desearos una gran nochevieja y un ¡FELIZ AÑO 2012! Que lo paseis muy bien y como siempre, mil gracias


End file.
